


Bin fever

by Sun_bae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is your roomate, Changbin is your study buddy, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, University, don't know how many chapters there will be, relationship, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, you are deeply in love with him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_bae/pseuds/Sun_bae
Summary: You and Changbin have been friends for a long time but lately you’ve noticed that your feelings have changed. He’s coming at your place, you two should study for an upcoming exam but you lose your ability to focus whenever he’s around you. You need to keep your emotions in place.
Relationships: Seo Changbin / (y/n), Seo Changbin/Reader, Seo Changbin/You
Kudos: 4





	Bin fever

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah you're catching feeling for Changbin and don't know what to do, luckily Chan gives ou some advice

You and Changbin have been friends for a long time but lately you’ve noticed that your feelings have changed. He’s coming at your place, you two should study for an upcoming exam but you lose your ability to focus whenever he’s around you. You need to keep your emotions in place.  
  
The doorbell suddenly rings and a rush of happiness hits you. “No y/n. You two are friends. Friends.” You keep reminding yourself. Just friends.  
“Hey” his smile warms you up as soon as you open the door . He’s wearing blue jeans and a yellow hoodie. His fringe covers a bit of his eyebrows. “has he always been this handsome?” you ask yourself but Changbin interrupts your thoughts. “I brought some food” He says shyly showing you the bag he’s holding in his hand. You can’t help but smile. “You didn’t need to” you giggle as you let him inside.  
***

He’s explaining you a math problem and you nod at him every once in a while.  
“Y/n are you following me?” he asks, his voice more concerned than pissed. “Uhm yeah, I’m sorry Binnie. I’m just a bit tired” you smile at him but he doesn’t buy it. “Is everything ok?” he asks, his eyes softening.  
Yeah it’s ok. I’m just trying to ignore the fact that I want to kiss your lips so bad and I want you to whisper the sweetest things to my ear as we cuddle on the sofa, so it’s a bit difficult to focus on math. But don’t worry I’ll find a way to put those feelings away.  
That’s what you’d like to say but what you say instead is “Yeah I’m a bit tired to be honest. It’s not a great day to study. I’m sorry” you smile faintly and look down at your textbook.  
Changbin shuts his book close “I’m not in the mood to study either” he smiles at you. The way that smile makes you feel is the reason why you’re in this mess. “What about eating those cupcakes? I bought them at the bakery at the corner of the road. It’s one of the best in the surroundings”  
“That, my friend, is a brilliant idea. Let me take them” you say approaching your fridge. Changbin is looking at his phone when you bring the cupcakes at the table, but as soon as you sit down his attention is on you. “They look stunning” you say looking at them. “Yeah, and somehow they taste even better than they look” he’s now chewing on the cake and you can’t help but look at his lips. Your eyes immediately fly to your food when you notice that you’re staring at him.  
“My mother used to work in this neighbourhood” you say once you swallow your bite “ Her office was right in front the bakery. When she came home late she always brought us these cupcakes” you smile at the memory and look at the cupcake in your hand. Changbin had brought you the same cupcake your mother used to bring you in order to cheer you up.

“ This was my favourite. White chocolate and raspberries. How did you know?” you ask him and he smiles “Who do you think you’re talking to? I know you well” you jokingly push his arm “ I’m sorry your highness” you say smirking and getting another delicious bite.  
“When we had to make that group project and we had to stay late you ordered that cupcake” Changbin says and you almost choke “ So when I walked past the bakery I thought you’d like some”.  
What does this mean?? Y/n is he saying what you think? Does he feel the same way?  
You can feel your cheeks burning and he must have noticed cause he adds “Oh I didn’t mean… I… It’s just that I have a great memory” he smiles once again.  
Yes of course. You should’ve thought of it instead of daydreaming and blushing like an idiot. A laugh escapes your mouth in order to hide your mixed feelings. “I wasn’t thinking that” you look at him into the eyes in order to be more convincing and it seems to work. “I was just thinking about what happened that day” you bluff and his expression changes for a second before he turns back to his normal self.  
“Were you blushing for Hunjin?” his asks in a provocateur tone, resting his elbows on the table.  
“I wasn’t blushing” you jump up our seat, nearly screaming. Changbin loses it at your reaction and you follow him laughin. “Why would I blush for him anyway” you shrug getting your second cupcake “Do you want to share?” you ask him and he gently refuses your offer pointing at the cupcake he’s already holding in his hand. He has the most beautiful hands you’ve ever seen. And those arms…  
“Are you here?” he asks you “You’re really zoning out today. You must be really stressed.” He says shaking his head and you already know that your cheeks are getting redder and redder. “I’ve been hitting the gym quite a lot lately” he says showing off his muscles. If he doesn’t stop you’re going to die. That’s for sure. “I can see” you say trying to sound cool “but those can’t compete with mine” you roll up your sleeve showing off your inexistent muscles. You both laugh fighting over who’s arm is the stronger when the door opens.  
“Hey Chan” you two greet your flatmate “Do you want some?”  
He closes the door and joins you “Who bought these?” he asks taking one of the few cupcakes on the table.  
“Bin” you say “We were supposed to study but I’m not really in the mood”  
Chan nods “What were you talking about?” he asks as he bites the cupcake “Oh wow that’s really good” he covers his mouth in awe.  
“We were talking about Hyunjin flirting with y/n” Bin says and you dart your killing eyes at him “What are you talking about?”  
“Don’t act as if you don’t know. He always finds an excuse to work with you. When you talk he acts as if his life depended on your words.” You look as confused as ever and Bin looks at you, shocked. “Are you serious?” he says and Chan bursts out laughing “He never notices mate” he says “ Don’t let me tell you how many times boys flirt with her when we go out and she never notices.”  
“Why are you two complotting against me? It’s not true, I do notice”  
“You do?” Chan asks “ Once a guy flirted with you the whole night and you thought he was acting like that because he saw you with Amelia and was interested in her”  
“and?” you ask “What’s wrong with that?”  
“Amelia was right behind you. If he wanted to flirt with her he would’ve done that. Instead of wasting his time with her friend.” Chan snaps and Bin giggles looking at you.  
“You’re really a lost cause y/n” Bin says coming near you and patting your head “You’re so naïve”. Your heart starts racing as soon as he gets close and you turn our face trying to hide the fact that you are, for the hundredth time, blushing. What’s wrong with your cheeks y/n?? You ask yourself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll upload new chapters as soon as I can


End file.
